


Then Go Get Me Some Coffee

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse





	Then Go Get Me Some Coffee

“M-master, I love you,” Toko’s voice interrupted his reading for the third time in as many hours. 

With an irritated sigh, he snapped his book closed and turned to look at her, “What are the rules for you being in the library?” 

“I ha-have to cl-clean myself,” she looked up, reciting them as she pushed her fingertips together, “Not st-stand t-too close to you. And n-not dis-disrupt your re-reading.” 

“And which one of those things are you doing right now?” Byakuya prompted. 

Toko’s nose twitched as she sniffed, turning her head slightly. She was pretty sure that she didn’t stink. She looked down and checked her position. She was standing on the small x of tape that Byakuya had put on the floor to indicate where he preferred she stand, not quite in direct sight, but close enough that he didn’t have to worry about only seeing motion out of the corner of his eye, and thus being distracted. She sighed, it was the most important one then. 

“Inter-interrupting your re-reading, Master,” she looked at the ground, “I’m s-sorry! I just th-thought you might ha-have forgotten!” 

“You thought that I might have forgotten that you love me, despite the fact that you’ve told me eighteen times since breakfast? Either you’re utterly brainless or you think I am, and frankly, I’m not sure which is worse,” he rolled his eyes, “I know you love me. You love me more than you’ve ever loved anyone and more than anyone else could ever love me.” His tone was one of derision, mocking that she’d said those exact words, but he was fairly certain it was true. He’d certainly never really been “loved” before he’d met her. 

“Th-that’s right!” she smiled excitedly, “I l-love you so much! I’ll do anything!” 

He sighed heavily again, then nodded, “Then go get me some coffee.” He smirked as she instantly scurried away; it was a welcome reprieve from her presence, and he’d get some coffee.


End file.
